


Ask Him Out, Dimwit

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: 13 Days of HQ Halloween pt2 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fluff, Haunted Houses, M/M, Makeup, Pre-Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Kuroo works at a haunted house as a makeup artist and he can't help but spend a little more time on one particular person.





	Ask Him Out, Dimwit

Kuroo laughed as Konoha recounted a story of a disastrous first date.  He has no idea how Konoha conned the girl into a second date considering how badly the first one went.  No, that’s not true. Kuroo knows Konoha is intelligent and he’s hilarious when he’s not trying so hard, plus he’s not a bad looking guy either.

 

“Maybe next time take her to a movie and dinner, or maybe the arcade?”  Kuroo suggested.

 

“An arcade?  Really Kuroo?”  Konoha says in a condescending voice.  Kuroo slaps the fake blood against the side of his skull a little harder than usual but Konoha just laughs.  They both know he’s purposefully being an asshole, who doesn’t love the arcade?

 

Kuroo was working as a makeup artist at one of the biggest Haunted Houses in the city.  He had been interested in everything SFX since he was a kid. His parents owned a company that specialized in replicating wounds to help train people in the medical or emergency field.  He had been playing with prosthetics before he could even properly pronounce the word. Kuroo helped out at his parents shop, it was good experience and he loved his parents but his real passion lay in the more creative field.  He wanted to make monsters and working at a haunted house seemed like a good step towards that. It padded his resume and gave him real life experience, plus his previous experience with various realistic wounds helped him out greatly.

 

“Good Evening Sawamura.”  Shirofuku said, pulling Kuroo’s attention away from bloodying up Konoha.  Shirofuku grinned at Kuroo, knowing exactly what she was doing. She was one of the other makeup artists, she was still learning about SFX makeup and prosthetics but the things she could do with body paint and some eyeshadow blew Kuroo away.

 

“Hey Shirofuku.”  Sawamura smiled at her before looking over at Kuroo, his smile widening just a bit.  Or maybe that was just wishful thinking on Kuroo’s part. “Hey Kuroo, Konoha. Where would you like me?”  Kuroo gave a little wave with his blood fingers.

 

“You’re a demon skeleton?  You should wait for Kuroo, he’s almost done.  He’s better at making those horns stick in place.”  Shirofuku winked at Kuroo behind Sawamura’s back. Kuroo wasn’t sure if he wanted to strangle her or hug her for that.  “Semi, you’re a vampire right? I can take you right here.” Semi slouched over to Shirofuku’s seat with his usual sweet disposition, which meant he was scowling and hunched but at least he wasn’t outright swearing.

 

“Uh dude?  I think that’s enough blood.”  Konoha’s voice held far too much amusement and Kuroo leapt back to see yes, he had overdone it with the blood a bit but it was a haunted house and Konoha worked in the part that was a fake hospital as a crazy blood soaked doctor.

 

“Yep you’re good to go, shoo shoo.”  Kuroo waved him away before grabbing a cloth to wipe his bloody and makeup covered hands on.  He smiled as Sawamura sat down in the chair.

 

“Seems like it’s going to be a busy night, there’s already a line outside.”  Sawamura said as if he didn’t realize his voice alone made Kuroo’s knees go weak.  Kuroo pretended to play around in his kit to compose himself.

 

Nothing like working in close quarters with your crush and even worse, everyone seemed to be aware of it besides said crush.  Kuroo couldn’t decide if that was a blessing or curse, but all he knew that close contact had only made Kuroo like Sawamura more.  Sawamura’s uncle was the owner of the haunted house and while that meant Sawamura could probably get away with slacking off or ordering around everyone else, he didn’t.  He worked hard, perhaps harder than most others to make sure his uncle had a successful business. He was a floater, which basically meant he went wherever he was needed.  Sometimes he was an actor, sometimes he worked at the ticket booth or at the small stall that sold warm cider and fresh donuts. On one glorious and horrible night he worked as Kuroo’s assistant when another artist sprained her wrist and couldn’t make it in.

 

It didn’t help that Sawamura’s shoulders strained any costume they put him in and he looked particularly good in the black Security shirt he sometimes donned.  He was shorter than Kuroo by a good amount but by god, Sawamura could probably bench press Kuroo without breaking a sweat and-

 

No, that way lay dragons.

 

“Scared you’re going to make some little girl cry again, Sawamura?”  Kuroo smirked and he honestly did not need the disapproving looks both Shirofuku and Semi sent him at his poor attempt at grade school flirting.  He knew he was doing the equivalent of pulling Sawamura’s braids and then running away.

 

“She was too young to be here.”  Sawamura scowled at Kuroo. Kuroo didn’t let his smirk falter even as he smoothed the lines between Sawamura’s brows so he could apply the prosthetic brow piece.  Kuroo or Shirofuku could paint on a skeleton face in their sleep, but the silicone pieces would add dimensions and give Sawamura’s normally puppy dog good looks a sinister edge.

 

“You weren’t even in costume.”  Kuroo said because he couldn’t help but provoke the other teen a little.  Sawamura was nearly unflappable, unless Kuroo was in the room and then he snapped and snarked like the best of them.

 

“She was 7 years old, my uncle doesn’t even let my siblings here and they are older than that.”  Sawamura defended himself and Kuroo couldn’t help but laugh even as Semi heaved a huge sigh next to them.  The attraction had a strict fifteen and older rule and those under 17 had to be accompanied by an adult. Kuroo thought it was a good rule, but he did enjoy teasing Sawamura about the time that he had to tell a little girl she couldn’t go into the haunted house and she cried until he gave her free donuts and cider.

 

Sawamura always seemed to know what to do in any situation.  Whether it was rowdy teenagers who decide to be cool and harass the actors or older patrons who won’t stop hitting on the people working the cider stall, no matter the problem big or small, Sawamura could be trusted to handle it.  Except when it came to Kuroo, then he floundered and turned red and stomped off only to return saying “and another thing!” Kuroo knew he was on the verge from being teasing to being obnoxious and he didn’t want Sawamura to dislike him but Sawamura threw Kuroo off his axis.

 

Kuroo had been a pretty quiet and shy kid, it had taken him a long time to build confidence up in himself enough to actually project a calm and easy air.  It didn’t mean Kuroo wasn’t still that quiet and shy kid, he much preferred the small group of friends he had known for years over anyone else. He had almost turned down this job because the thought of being surrounded by new people made him anxious, but he fought through that.  Sawamura made Kuroo feel like he was reverting back to that kid, which wasn’t bad exactly. But it made Kuroo want to level the playing field.

 

“You know, you’re not half bad when you’re not insulting me.”  Sawamura grumbled, keeping his face straight but Kuroo could see the flicker of amusement in the twitch of his lips and light in his eyes.

 

“Was that an actual, real live genuine compliment aimed at me by Sawamura Daichi himself?”  Kuroo gasped dramatically but continued to finish the paint job because he could see the other actors starting to arrive and waiting their turn.

 

“I take it back.”  Sawamura deadpanned but Kuroo shook his head even as he painted an exposed bone on Sawamura’s arm.  Sawamura would be wearing a jacket with strategic holes placed in it, he would look like he was made of bones.

 

“Too late, I’m going to remember it forever.”  Kuroo followed the natural lines of Sawamura’s bone, using a cream color instead of stark white.  He was a professional so he didn’t swoon when he had to hold Sawamura’s bicep, but it was a near thing.

 

“Dear Diary, today I was obnoxious enough for Sawamura to finally bury me beneath the haunted house where no one will ever find me.  I was never seen from again and it was the best day ever.” Sawamura used an inappropriately high falsetto voice to mimic Kuroo’s tone.  Just because Kuroo’s voice didn’t rumble like a mac truck didn’t mean he sounded like tinkerbell.

 

“So rude, where is all this hostility coming from?  Troubles in paradise? That special someone not paying attention to you like they normally do?”  Kuroo adhered the demonic horns last, holding them in place while the glue dried and giving a glance at the time.

 

“Actually they just seem too dim to notice I like them at all.”  Sawamura stood up when Kuroo stepped back. “Maybe you should see to that.”  Sawamura walked away, nodding and greeting a few people as he walked out of the cramped trailer.

 

“I’m here!  Sorry, I can take the next person right here!”  Yachi rushed in on her crutch, nearly spilling her kit all over the floor but Inuoka managed to save it at the last moment.  Kuroo watched it all happening as if was in slow motion.

 

Did Sawamura just insinuate that not only was Kuroo an idiot but also that Sawamura actually liked him?

 

“Um Kuroo?”  Watari stood in front of Kuroo.  “Are you okay? Can you do my makeup?”

 

“Give him a moment, he’s just realized what everyone else already has known from weeks now.”  Shirofuku said with a grin before calling for the next person.

 

“That Oikawa keeps sneaking donuts and he’s put on 4 kilograms so far?”  Watari asked.

 

“No.”  Shirofuku answered.

 

“That Ennoshita takes a nap in the coffin in the crypt room and sometimes people forget he’s there and he’s left here all night?”  Watari wondered as he sat down in Kuroo’s chair. Shirofuku shook her head. “Is it that Hinata kissed one of the twins but he’s not sure which one and now he’s just been kissing both of them on the cheek whenever he see’s them?”

 

“Watari!”  Hinata gave a horrified shout.

 

“Or that Yahaba makes Kyoutani keep the werewolf costume on when they go home?”

 

“I swear to god I will strangle you.”

 

“How do you know all of this?”  Kuroo asked in awe as he continued to do Watari’s make up.

 

“People say I have a very trusting face.”  Watari answered genuially.

 

“It’s that Kuroo has a huge crush on Sawamura and he just realized his feelings are returned.”  Yahaba spoke up, probably just to keep Watari from spouting more secrets. Kuroo felt his face heat up but he continued dutifully applying makeup.

 

“Oh.”  Watari blinked huge eyes up at Kuroo.  “Everyone already thought you were dating, I mean he comes in everyday half an hour before his shift just so he can spend a couple extra minutes with you.  Honestly, it’s old news. Now Suga and Tendou dating, that’s new news.” Kuroo heard a chorus of yells and shouts from the interested crowd behind them but he shook his head as he continued to do his job.

 

Kuroo wondered if he asked out Sawamura for breakfast, they wouldn’t get off until 3 am after all, if the other boy would be inclined to say yes.  He thought his chances might be pretty good.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly it always comes back to KuroDai and I'm okay with that.


End file.
